


turn my visions into prayers

by emi_rose



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: ATTYPF, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, meta as fuck, this is fic of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 01:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emi_rose/pseuds/emi_rose
Summary: kravitz & RQ go on a secret avengers mission. taako is bored out of his mind and finds himself at istus's house. taako learns a new skill. hillary clinton is there.





	turn my visions into prayers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Things You Prayed For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501099) by [anonymousAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousAlchemist/pseuds/anonymousAlchemist), [marywhale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marywhale/pseuds/marywhale). 

Since RQ started him on this whole "being a person" and "having hobbies" and "not being a soulless murder machine" thing, Kravitz has taken a shine to gift-giving. And after the Knife Incident, he's done a pretty damn good job of giving people things that aren't horrifying as a general principle. RQ's knitting lessons had started as damage control post-Knife Incident, and had morphed into the perfect gift-giving tactic, especially for Taako, who is both slippery  _ and _ hard to please. 

Knitting also provides the perfect way for Kravitz to busy his hands while watching  _ Cutthroat Kitchen _ without endlessly flipping knives or playing five finger fillet on Istus's coffee table. Not that he's less deadly with knitting needles than with a knife, but the principle stands - and he's less likely to stab a knitting needle through the table when he fucks up a finicky bit of colorwork, especially when he's knitting entrelac. The main benefit of this for Kravitz, though, is that he can focus on his craft - the more complicated the better, and forget that Alton Brown is making people wear spreader bars and chop celery with a guitar or whatever the fuck. 

###

Taako lasted almost 48 hours before announcing to no one in particular that he was  _ dying _ of boredom and would Lup and Barry  _ please _ stop macking on each other in the lab and  _ you know what? actually fuck this. _ He grabs a Captain America (TM) hoodie in case it gets cold, and fake-sulks his way over to Istus and RQ's place, reasoning that if  _ he's _ bored while  _ Kravitz  _ is off doing murders,  _ Istus _ is bored while  _ RQ  _ is  _ also _ off doing murders. 

He opens the door without knocking and is met with an immense clattering from the kitchen. 

"You good in there?" he yells in the general direction of the kitchen. Istus, sitting on the couch with a bowl-sized mug of tea on the artfully stabbed coffee table and a large spinning wheel in front of her, raises an eyebrow. 

"Who're you yelling at?" she asks. 

Taako ignores her while dumping his Iron Man (TM) backpack and its contents on the couch next to her. "You bored yet?"

She laughs gently. "I'm sure  _ you _ are, dear," she says, patting the couch next to her.

"Are you just, not worried about the possibility of there being some evil goon in your kitchen?" Taako asks, trying to see through the wall between the living room and the kitchen.

Istus giggles. "I don't think she's capable of doing evil. Did Kravitz not tell you about Hillary Clinton?"

"My dude, if the Secretary of State is crashing at your place, making a racket in your kitchen, trynna make me  _ do work _ , you're legally obligated to tell me or it's entrapment," Taako says, making a beeline for the fridge. He hears the rhythmic clacking of Istus's spinning wheel start up as he stops cold in the threshold.

Hillary Clinton has her head stuck in a Guinness box and is thrashing around the kitchen in a futile attempt to free herself. "Are you good, lil' dude?" Taako asks, crouching down and experimentally poking the cat's striped flank. She makes a muted ' _ mrrp' _ and flops on her back with no regard for the box still on her head. "Okay, just let me -- hey!" He pulls the cat's head out of the box and she swipes half heartedly at him, exposing her spotted belly expectantly.

"Don't worry, Taako, she's wicked stupid," Istus says from the living room.

Taako scoops Hillary Clinton up in his arms. She licks his metal arm, sneezes loudly, and burrows her head into his flesh armpit. "Do you guys just, like,  _ have a cat now? _ "

"I could have sworn Kravitz told you. I'm catsitting this weekend for Gina. Cool secretary Gina, not evil HR Gina," she adds quickly. 

Taako is supremely disappointed. "Only this weekend?"

"Yeah, but if I manage to keep her alive - which is a challenge, since she's dumb as a box of rocks - I might get to sit for her again when y'all have that big annual meeting."

Taako holds Hillary Clinton up to the ceiling with his flesh arm. "Don't. Blow. It." 

She meows in soft protest, and licks his hand. 

"Cool. Glad we're on the same page." He tosses the cat gently onto the couch and sits down next to where she's curled up in a ball, furiously licking the tip of her tail. "Whatcha doing?"

"Spinning," Istus says, faux-casual. Taako remembers the last time he tried to learn to knit, and how long it took to vacuum all the splinters out of Istus's nice carpet. "Wanna see?"

"Scoot," Taako says, feigning disinterest while taking in every delicate move of her hands with careful, sharp eyes. Hillary Clinton sneezes. 

"Bless you," Taako and Istus say in unison.

Istus passes him a bump of impossibly soft fiber and shifts over on the couch more, giving Hillary Clinton a scratch behind her ears. Taako pushes the treadle, lets the fiber flow between his fingers, and before he knows it, it's been fifteen hours and Istus is waving her hand in front of his face to get him to snap out of it.

"C'mon, dear," she says gently. "Let me show you how to ply that before Krav gets home."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you SO much to @anonymousAlchemist and @marywhale for letting me ~play in their space~. attypf is a joy to read and a very, VERY fun space to play in. mwah~


End file.
